Give Unto Others
by BiOCaAM
Summary: [GrimmHime] In spite of everything, they were still there.


A/N: Alright, so I FINALLY got this done. It was excruciatingly hard, but I did love doing it.

_Give Unto Others_

**1. Walking**

It was almost surreal, how even in the midst of her confusion and his violent tendencies, they could walk side by side with the strangest aura of calm.

**2. Waltz**

"You can't just go waltzing into her room whenever you want." "Shut up, Emo Shark."

**3. Wishes**

All she could do in Hueco Mundo was tend to her wishes like a garden, preoccupying herself with her own sadness just to avoid talking to anyone.

**4. Wonder**

He stared at her with wonder as the warm light illuminated her miserable face, feeling the heat extend to his new fingers, and wondered if Aizen was right about her being more powerful than God Himself.

**5. Worry**

"Ul...Ulquiorra, is Grimmjow still alive? When is he going to come back?" Even when the Espada relayed the message to the barely alive Grimmjow later, he couldn't believe that fact that she had worried about HIM. The very same person who had caused her so much grief.

**6. Whimsy**

Trying to imagine her dreams, he viewed her as a princess who was kidnapped (Aizen) and locked away in a tower (Hueco Mundo). She was always waiting for her prince (Kurosaki), but she knew that he wasn't coming, and the villain's right-hand man ended up saving her. Well…that's what he wanted to believe, anyway.

**7. Wasteland**

Even he had never been whisked away from a normal life to a wasteland, if only because he never had a normal life that he could remember.

**8. Whiskey and Rum**

Unlike the Espadas, she wasn't one for alcohol, so instead of drinking the traditional whiskey or rum, she sipped quietly at her tea.

**9. War**

During a game of War, she just started laughing hysterically, and in the end…well, let's just say it involved an annoyed Tousen and very curious Aizen. How was he gonna explain this? "She's amused by the fact that I'm playing a card game"?

**10. Weddings**

Three months after her release from Las Noches, he, out of curiosity, followed her to Kurosaki's wedding, lowering his reiatsu so that she wouldn't find him. She'd been invited, but she wasn't _there_; she was watching, her eyes shaky, and she crashed and burned when Kurosaki kissed that other shinigami woman. His opinion of her changed then; he resolved that maybe there was something more to this girl than he initially thought.

**11. Birthday**

She did a little research and found that one encyclopedia said this about her birthday:

"Your feelings change suddenly and easily. You are always lonely, and like traveling. You are truthful, but listen and believe other people too easily. It's hard to find love for you, and get lost in love easily. Sometimes get hurt by love."

Well, there was always next lifetime…

**12. Blessing**

Even she had deemed it impossible to find blessing in a place like Las Noches, and even then was she (un?)pleasantly surprised.

**13. Bias**

He had to admit that he was a little biased when it came to Aizen's decisions regarding her; he just about protested anything he suggested, but if it were, say, Nel, he wouldn't give a rat's ass if Aizen put her through the ringer.

**14. Burning**

Of everything, she hated when he looked at her. His eyes had a tendency of burning holes into her conscious.

**15. Breathing**

In the stray moments where there was complete silence in Hueco Mundo, you would hear their breathing before their footsteps, let alone before seeing them.

**16. Breaking**

Aizen knew that he was breaking her in every way possible—that was one thing. But what pissed him off the worst was that he didn't care. He enjoyed it.

**17. Belief**

She still clung to the ridiculous belief that Kurosaki would come back and save her, when she _really _knew that someone else would come long before that.

**18. Balloon**

They, in a sense, were like a pair of balloons; let go of them and they'd part ways, never to see each other ever again.

**19. Balcony**

Once she was back home, there would be moments where she'd go outside and look at the moon, wondering if he was looking at the very same one she was gazing at.

**20. Bane**

Kurosaki was the bane of his very existence, the reason that he chided her for being so stupid. (Er, maybe she wasn't really stupid; she couldn't control the fact that she loved Ichigo)

**21. Quiet**

When Nel confronted him about her, he had to grudgingly come clean with the ex-Espada. He dearly regretted doing so when she started gushing about how (shudder) cute they were together. Not soon after that did he explode. "NEL, I WILL KILL YOU A THOUSAND DIFFERENT WAYS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW."

**22. Quirks**

She knew that he wasn't perfection in a box, but she hadn't expected him to have so many quirks: involuntary eye twitching, a very twisted sense of humor, and drawing enjoyment from impaling people.

**23. Question**

She made him promise to answer a singular question she asked truthfully—and it could be any question. He was afraid, but he let her go at it. "Do you take pride in the fact that you strut around like a peacock flashing its feathers?" He was too embarrassed to answer.

**24. Quarrel**

"Honestly, Grimmjow, I personally find it amazing how you two get along without any form of abuse or fighting…" Ulquiorra, of course, didn't really have enough time to observe her effect on people.

**25. Quitting**

They both refused to quit, instead putting forth everything they had in the fact that they could quit, but chose not to.

**26. Jump**

Maybe they were jumping into things a little too fast, he thought. All his doubts were always erased when she looked at him.

**27. Jester**

Referring back to the princess thing, Wonderwice could be thought of as the jester; he endlessly amused her without even trying. He couldn't blame her, since he himself wasn't really the entertaining type.

**28. Jousting**

Oh, for the love of…did he have to keep coming up with metaphors?

**29. Jewel**

His hair reminded her of turquoise, but it had the opposite effect. It was very unnerving.

**30. Just**

"Uh, Grimmjow, we were just going out for a little while!" _"Just_? What's up with that? Who the hell is that asshole, anyway?"

**31. Smirk**

Eventually, she learned to deal with him, but his smirk still scared the living daylights out of her.

**32. Sorrow**

He watched as that friend of hers knocked on the door and told her that Ichigo was dead.Her words, hardly audible, still haunted him: "He's…gone…and I never…told him, he never told me…why?"

**33. Stupidity**

She preferred to call it 'obliviousness' rather than 'stupidity.'

**34. Serenade**

Sure, he didn't croon to her, but just a nod meant more to her than anything else.

**35. Sarcasm**

He was had to resist the temptation to grin when she used sarcasm for the first time (as far as he could tell, since she pulled it off pretty nicely). "Well, I'm not really expecting you to get down on your knees and ask to marry me."

**36. Sordid**

What he had done to Luppi was completely mortifying and was forever implanted in her memory, but it couldn't be helped; he was just like that.

**37. Soliloquy**

Sometimes she would talk to herself, but she wasn't alone.

**38. Sojourn**

He knew how much she hated this place, and he did not force her to stay, but it would be nice, he decided.

**39. Share**

He wished he had something more to give her, something to share, but there was a tugging guilt in the back of his mind, and he knew that he wasn't going to live much longer.

**40. Solitary**

Every so often she'd find him sitting on a windowsill, staring, thinking about who-knows-what, and decided that maybe it would be better to leave him be.

**41. Nowhere**

Out of nowhere, he asked, "What would you do if I died?"

**42. Neutral**

She insisted that she wasn't on the good side; she tried to be neutral at all times, and he couldn't help but laugh at that. She couldn't be anything but good if she tried.

**43. Nuance**

Early on, she'd hint at a desire for him to talk to her, keep her company…whatever. He really wanted to, but something kept him from doing so.

**44. Near**

"Near, I demand that you make me a sandwich!"

"Uh, Aizen, wrong anime."

**45. Natural**

If there was anything natural about him, it was that he defended his girl.

**46. Horizon**

The first time he saw the ocean with her, he wondered what was so special about it. That was until a few hours later.

**47. Valiant**

She admitted that she wasn't heroic, but she had enough morals to make up for the both of them.

**48. Virtuous**

So maybe he didn't have morals. But he made a promise to himself that he'd make things right.

**49. Victory**

His last victory was making her smile, and that was the one thing he was proud of in that moment.

**50. Defeat**

When Grimmjow Jaggerjacques died, Inoue Orihime felt something cut through her, but she did not cry; she had learned that it would be defeat in his eyes.

_Ending Note: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. This took a staggering five hours to write. And No 11 is actually true; Orihime's birthday is on September 3__rd__, and her color is aqua, which I looked up and had that description there. Ciao._


End file.
